


The Edgiest Gravity Falls Fanfiction

by ScorpionCloudStories



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Edgy, Fanfiction, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Magic, Modern Witchcraft, Other, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, Twins, Wicca, dreamscape, going to get REALLY dark, mindscape, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionCloudStories/pseuds/ScorpionCloudStories
Summary: With dying words...!nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I!nrub ot emoc sah emit yML-T-O-L-O-X-A...not necessarily in that order, but whatever.. uttered by the demon as the blue flames engulfed the Memory Shack, it was pretty much guaranteed this would happen. Basically set in stone. But this is fanfiction. So it was doubly guaranteed. One must not call it....canon?THE EDGIEST GRAVITY FALLS FANFICTION
Relationships: Bill Cipher x Female OC, Female OC x Male OC, Male OC x Male OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Getting Back Into It

It started with the memory problems. Some odd numbers of years have passed by. The Stan Pines twins had aged up remarkably after all their boating and adventuring and whatnot. For the sake of the story, let's say 30 years had passed since the summer of.. I wanna say 2013? We're off to a bad start. Let's get this back together.

So let's assume the Stan twins are like.. 90's. Dipper and Mable would be, like... 42? Answer to life? How fun. Their lives went on. But the Stans were getting old. Ford had his heart attack and Stan had been showing signs of dementia for a while now. Or so it seemed... As his mind decayed, it laid breeding grounds to reincarnate Bill Cipher. He rises again, but weak, and trapped in the dreamscape. Specifically, the Pines family line of dreams. What utter hilariously cruel irony. Even in death and rebirth, he just can't escape the realms of the mind, or this damn family. 

When Stan died, Bill was only able to travel through the dreamscape between all the descending Pines family afterwards. Yes, they keep the last name with every new generation.

But the family went on. Bill would invade the nightmares of the really young children, so that they wouldn't remember him, and the children couldn't describe him to their parents. And he had a particular dislike for every pair of twins down the line.

On one particular pair of twins, 3 generations down from DippyDop and MableBable. A pair of fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. Hunter and Salem. Hunter and Salem Pines.  
Fitting, eh? Oh yeah, and the girl has 6 fingers on her right hand.

These siblings were cute. Small. Dumb. Barely able to remember the previous 10 minutes because of how annoying and hyper they were. Bill had particular fun with these ones. Nightmares of melting babies and other messed up stuff. But he made a mistake. He went too far one night, and really left an impact on the twins. Their attitudes changed that night. And they'd never

be

the same

again.

These were the next destiny twins. Bill could feel it. The next catalysts of the Weirdmageddon doomsday. So he got to work. Every day, he'd regain his power and use it to manipulate the parents minds into following his plan. He'd leave the kids alone then. On the day of the twins 10th birthdays, the entire family moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Let's assume they moved from somewhere in California. And, conveniently, the will in some great-great-great-great-great whatever uncle left a spooky old house in his will to any Pines family member with twins.

So. Gravity falls. Two years later. The twins were 12. They were born sometime in mid-late August. Doesn't matter when.

Salem was into witchcraft and Hunter loved going along on the adventure to hunt for ingredients. Herbs, flowers, plants, sticks. Sometimes even bones and rocks and mushrooms and stuff. Foraging, he thinks it's called. It was quite a fun pass time for Hunter. And Salem got stuff out of it, so she loved tagging along and instructing him. She had her trusty Witches Encyclopedia. It had a whole section of plants and stuff. Bones and rocks were bonuses. The waterfall was her particular favourite spot to forage. Hag stones were easy to come by and she thinks there's a particular issue with the fae around these parts.

All in all, it was a good deal. The twins coexisted peacefully. It was nice. Everything was good.

Until it wasn't good.


	2. Twintuition 2: Eclectic Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving more into the wonderfully dim world of the twins, Hunter and Salem Pines. Setting up the scene and world a bit too.

See, Bill was a lot stronger now. Who knew it'd only take a dream demon several human generations after being killed in the mindscape to regain a lot of his ultimate power. But Bill did it.

And then, Salem started having insanely vivid dreams about what happened in Gravity Falls, several generations ago. The townsfolk never talked about it. There was even a law in place to not talk about it. But curiosity was still tugging at Salem and Hunter, and Salem was getting answers in a dream. Vivid images of weird books with magic, horrifying monsters, the waterfall was blood and flowing into the sky, a giant goat... Such vague details. And there was a lot of missing context because that Gravity Falls didn't look like _this_ Gravity Falls.

After 2 weeks with those dreams, she decided to keep a journal of everything she remembered from the dreams. She'd spoken to Hunter about it, but he.. well bless his soul but he was just dense. He never really paid attention, and/or never really got it. Salem loved Hunter, they were best friends, but sometimes he was frustrating.

Now about this dream journal. First, she got a black, leather bound journal. Then she carefully traced out her right hand, the 6 fingered hand, on a sheet of shiny silver paper. Glue the hand to the front, add some decorative metal book corners and ribbons and fancy bookmarks, and boom. A ~~knockoff of the Ford journals~~ dream journal.

And then, the contents within. As soon as the glue dried, she began writing as much as she could about what she could remember. Every small detail, every area she could recognize. Then she grabbed a Gravity Falls map she got from a convenience store and began mapping out locations.

Around this time, Hunter came up behind her and observed for a moment. He noticed a bunch of scribbles around places they've adventured before, but they were.. weird. The waterfall was drawn to be flowing downside up into a cloud. What...?

Hunter placed a hand on Salem's head and ruffled her hair. "Hey, doofus! What're ya doin'?"

Salem let out a yelp of distress and threw her pen against the wall. "HUNTER!! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you drawing a giant goat in the woods part of that map." Hunter replied, fetching Salem's pen to bring it back to her. How sweet. What a kind brother.

She begrudgingly took her pen from Hunter and huffed. "For-your-in-for-may-shun... This is about those dreams I've been telling you about. You didn't recognize it? I've described them in detail, like.. 50 times, bro."

Hunter folded his arms and pursed his lips, his nose raising and his brow cocking. "Well paaaaaaaaaaaaardon me, Princess!!" He replied veeeeeeeery facetiously. "I always thought they were just weird nightmares from all those weird internet stories you read. But now that you mention it, I do kinda recognize it all. Especially that waterfall."

"Yeah, thanks for that, dumbdumb. So now I'm keeping a journal of all the dreams I have. Every single dream I have, I'll write down everything I remember as soon as I wake up." Salem said, as she folded up the map and slid it into a page in her journal. Then, she took the journal and climbed into bed.

They lived in the attic of this old house. It had a big triangle window and two beds. How wonderful since the twins loved to spend all their time with each other anyway. Little freaks.

That night, Salem didn't have a dream. Or the night after that. Or that. Days and days without a single dream. What happened? Why? Every single morning, Hunter would wake her up with a "Where are we going adventuring today?" but.. she didn't have an answer. One night, she got fed up. And that morning, when Hunter asked about the adventure of the day, Salem gave him an answer.

Through the forest.

Good enough. Maybe she and Hunter would find something. Gotta go with the gut instinct, right? Yeah. So they had breakfast, brushed their teeth, got dressed, bickered about who in their right mind would wear all black in summer (Salem would), got their adventure backpacks ready, and headed out. These kids were the experts at exploring, with the cheapest and lamest of gear. But they make do.

So they went out. Hunter turned to Salem for every direction. And this time, Salem consulted a pendulum. One of the charms she had hanging off her dream journal, which she of course brought with her. Pendulums are nifty little things. Hers was a double terminated amethyst crystal with some copper wiring wrapped around, and a bronze 6" chain to suspend the crystal pendant from. Every time Hunter asked her where to go, the pendulum would swing in a direction to guide them. Fascinating, right?

This time, it lead them to.. a dried up ditch. And a steep one at that. Salem was kinda disappointed. But.. she'd have to press on. Hunter tied up a braided shoelace string to a sturdy dead tree and carefully lowered himself into the ditch. Salem was soon to follow, but there was a problem.. Her boot was untied. She swore she tied it this morning when they left, but it had come undone. And while descending into the ditch, her shoelaces got tangled on some tree roots at the top and she lost her handling of the shoelace rope. She'd fall from the rope, the tree roots would snag her boot away from her as she fell upside down, and she'd hit her head on the ground below while Hunter tried and failed (bless his heart) to catch her. It knocked her out cold.


	3. The Devil Himself

But she had a dream. A collection of everything she's dreamt about before... but something was missing. A big, glaring piece of the puzzle was missing. Like.. everything was being done to Gravity Falls by someone, but there's no one doing anything in her dreams, except there is because someone had to have been doing it. She woke up as confused as ever, to Hunter protecting her from the sun and waving a fan in her face to help her cool off. Salem blinked, and then sat up and took her backpack off. Only she was dazed and mostly just.. waving her limp noodle arms around. But she still managed to grab her journal and her pen from her backpack. And began to hazily write what she remembered from the dream. It was.. a triangle.

Clearly she was delirious. Hunter had to get her back home. So he tried to take her pen and journal away from her, but she refused, insisting she was fine and just needed a moment. Reluctantly, he backed off.

Salem closed her eyes and tried to steady her head. Oh look, it worked. And then she saw with steady eyes what she wrote down. The missing piece and the puzzle piece, she remembers, but.. a triangle? That's strange.

She stuffed her journal and pen back into her bag and grabbed a little grappling hook she made with more shoelaces and some broken protractors. And she managed to hook her boot. She asked Hunter to help her, which he obliged, and it took a few tries but they managed to tug her boot down. Broken roots and all. Sheesh... Well, could be worse. She packed up the hook, cleaned & put her boot back on, and then they ventured out. Downwards of the ditch was a steep but climbable slope to get out on the other side, so that was pretty convenient. And they ventured onwards.

The pendulum continued to lead them. Deeper and deeper into the woods. Until.. it didn't give anymore directions. Huh. Salem said to Hunter that she supposed their destination was here. So they just kinda.. looked around. Hunter would be checking the ground and the trees thoroughly. Meanwhile, Salem took one quick look around and sighed, then found an awkward rock to lean up against. When Hunter got to her area of this part of the forest, he pushed her aside to observe the rock. She was annoyed, until her eye caught what his did. This rock was.. triangular. And it looked like there was more to it. So they took out their old paint brushes and started brushing off the moss, leaves, dirt, and stuff. And then.. the triangle had an eye. And an arm.. two arms.. It took hours. By the time they were done, they had to start digging it up since a lot of it was buried. A leg.. two legs... And a..bowtie. It looked so weird... And it gave Salem and Hunter a bad feeling in their guts.

This meant........ something, clearly. Oh yeah. The triangle in Salem's book. She decided to fill it in with a rough drawing of this old statue. An eye, a weird hat, a bow tie, arms, legs, pyramid-y bricks. And then she looked at to the sky. The sun was setting. Maybe they could set up camp out here tonight. You know what they say, starve a cold and sleep off a concussion.

(DISCLAIMER: Never starve a cold or sleep off a concussion. It's really BAD advice. Consult your local medical professional about colds or concussions.)

They shot their parents a text message. Their parents were always really.. chill with letting them explore. Almost too chill. It was weird, but the kids didn't ever mind or question it aloud. That night, in their makeshift tent of a blanket suspended from a spare shoelace rope tied between two tree branches & tied down at all 4 corners, they slept huddled together. Each in their own sleeping bag. Adventure twins. That night, they had a lucid dream together. Twin telepathy, hello? Anyway...

They were in the middle of the weirdness in the centre of town. They watched flying eyeballs turn people to stone. And then.. a fast forward in time. They were in a forest and it was quiet, but the sky was still red... Huge crashes came from the distance. Suddenly a big invisible monster came crashing past, and a weird house mecha robot with a t-rex head for a hand and several other weird features came by and wrestled the invisible force. The trees knocked over by that destruction revealed a huge, pyramid castle flying in the sky. Pyramid...

Suddenly, it struck Salem. A clear image of the missing puzzle piece manifested in the dream; a triangle with a half-pyramid pattern. And then, a bowtie and a top hat. And then, the eye.. It opened, and met the eyes of the twins. Suddenly, the previous dreams played again, only now.. the missing piece was filled. Evil triangle guy fighting mecha gundam house. Only their perspectives were from inside the house, and they were helping a bunch of people they didn't recognize control the house. The t-rex arm ripped out the triangle guy's eyeball. And everything went dark... It was a terrible case of deja-vu for things they never even vu'd with their own eyes.

And then.. Salem and Hunter found themselves in a big white void. They took each others hands, her left hand in his right, ready to take on whatever happens _together_. Suddenly, the triangle guy appeared in a blue blazing flame. He was.. kind of underwhelming in person. Person? In dream-person? Whatever. He was small, and he looked around the void until he laid eye upon the twins.

"Oh, oh great to be alive again. Say, kids! How's about a party to celebrate rebirth! Everyone's been reborn!!" He said, extending out his hands which then exploded with shredded metal confetti, intestine streamers, and tiny screaming heads that melted away when they hit the invisible ground below. "The name's Bill Cipher. And it's great to meet you kids! You see, I've been following your family for a Ḻ̰̋O̯̭̰N̤ͣ̄Ğ͒̂ ͊ͨ̓T͛͛̄I̜ͧM̬̾E͂̀̌ and I've seen the greatest potential for the two of you. How's about helping a guy out, eh?."

"Potential?" Hunter repeated, glancing at Salem briefly, who returned his look. Their eyes then returned to Bill, and Hunter spoke up again. "After what we've just seen, you'd be insane to think we'd trust you!"

"Ahh, that's pretty smart considering how dumb you usually are!" Bill replied, suddenly behind Hunter & Salem. He flicked the boy's ear and flipped his shirt over his head. "You're still pretty slow, though! Come on, kid, just hear me out!"

Hunter flipped his shirt back down and huffed. He opened his mouth to protest, but Bill interrupted him.

"You see, I'm in a horrible state of despair. I can't seem to escape my worst nightmare. And it's been making me _**ANGRY.**_ " Bill exclaimed, his voice deepening several octaves while his form burst into blue flames that quickly became a hot red. 

The twins flinched, Salem having a particular involuntary reaction that caused her eyes to well up with tears at the raised voice. 

"Why are you making that _our_ problem?" Salem shout-asked in return, fighting back her tears while giving Hunter's hand a gentle squeeze for support. He squeezed back. 

"Well, I kinda need your help." Bill said in a somewhat cheeky manner. "Y'see, I've been stuck in the Pines family dreams for a couple generations. And of all the Pines I've been stuck in the dreams of, you kids seemed to have the most connection to Gravity Falls. Like you're Pinetree and Shooting Star reincarnate."

The twins shared a glance, then turned to Bill and said in unison, "So?"

"𝓢𝓸𝓸𝓸𝓸𝓸𝓸 I need both of your guys' help to get me out of your family dream pool. In return, I'll grant you both one wish each." Bill said, extending out his hands which caught blue flames to the twins. His iris was also a flame. "So whadd'ya say, kids? Do we have a deal?"

Salem looked to Hunter. Hunter didn't seem very sure. So they had a Twin Conference. They turned their backs to Bill and whispered amongst each other for a few seconds. This drove Bill nuts. He was getting impatient and these kids were absolutely insufferably sceptical. He's learned that maybe underestimating humans is not such a smart-guy thing to do. That probably won't last, though. After about 30 seconds of twin conference, Bill became red and grew 20 feet tall.

_**"E̶̅͝N̸̈́̓O̴͗͒Ȕ̷͂G̵͍̈́H̵̋͝!! Do we have a deal or not?!"**_ The demon roared, his eye casting a red spotlight on the kids as he stared them down.

Hunter and Salem flinched a bit, but sighed and turned back around to face Bill once more. His eyeball was bigger than the both of them. That's uncomfortable.

"We'll think about it." Hunter said, turning to Salem who only nodded in agreement.

"You kids are somethin'." Bill replied, returning to his usual size with his arms hanging lazily at his sides, his eye fixated on the kids. He glowed blue for a moment, and a clone of him appeared beside himself. The Clone Bill spoke up. "Yeah, somethin' awful!"

And then the Bills put one of their arms around each other and cackled maniacally. Hunter and Salem looked at each other, rather confused and kinda annoyed by this. So they did what they knew would get them out of this; they let go of each other's hands. And they took the hands that held each others hands, and raised them up, ready to slap each other on the face to wake themselves up.

Bill noticed this quickly and panic-cloned himself 4 more times, making 6 of him that surrounded the kids. All of the Bills exclaimed. "NO WAIT!!"

So Hunter and Salem waited, their hands still raised, but their eyes scanning around & glaring at the Bills.

"Alright, alright." The Bills said, before all combining back into one Bill and circling around the twins. "Look. This is the first time I've been able to contact you two directly and I think it has something to do with that statue of me. So do me a favour, kids. Visit me often. Or take me home and set me up as a decoration. But it's the only way you'll ever be able to talk to me, and that part is kinda necessary if we're going to make a deal in the future."

The twins looked to each other and rolled their eyes. Hunter spoke up. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Salem nodded. "Fine. Noted."

Bill chuckled softly and teleported behind the kids to ruffle their hair, extra harshly. "That's some good sportsmanship, kids! See one of you reeeaaaaaaal soon!"

And then, Bill slapped the back of the twins heads. They woke up from that dream in the early lights of dawn. But they didn't know it was dawn until Hunter left the tent to stretch while Salem wrote down everything in her dream journal.


	4. Twinto the Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve a bit into twins' personal lives. We meet their friends, their crushes, and hang out a little bit. What will come of it, we wonder?

They decided to leave the statue there. Salem had marked its location on the map in her journal so they knew to come back to it. And they collected the shoelace string on their way home from the ditch so that they can replace it with a stronger, more longterm rope. They probably wouldn't go back out there for a while. But at least the dreams were back to normal, even if it was all just same old stuff.

A few days passed. And now let's get into their personal lives. Since they've lived in Gravity Falls for a few years, they've obviously had lives there. School companions, crushes, whatever. So one day, they'd hang out with their friends. Salem was friends with two girls, Bella and Garnet. Bella and Garnet were the weird girls, into occult-type stuff. Right up Salem's alley. Together, they formed their own little coven.

Meanwhile, Hunter hung out with some older kids. They loved his attitude and crazy wild-child style. There was David, the chillest guy in the group. And a dude who called himself Onyx because he's super goth. David and Onyx were close. There's Angela, the one who's all about gossip and social media. Matthew, who was the friend group's gentle giant. And finally, there was Birdie. She was the glue that kept everything together. Peace keeper, empathetic, beautiful..

And here's the info on the friend group. See, Garnet and Onyx are fraternal twins. Onyx has a crush on David. Salem ALSO has a crush on David. Angela and Bella are sisters. Hunter is crushing on Angela. Bella is crushing on Hunter. Nobody knows who David is crushing on, but he talks about love, like, ALL the time. Matthew and Birdie are together.

Now let's get even more context out here. They were a pretty age-diverse group. Salem & Hunter were both 12, almost 13. David is 14. Bella is 12, and Angela is 15. Matthew is 15. Garnet & Onyx are 14, almost 15. And Birdie is 16. And with a teenaged group so diverse, they rarely saw each other. So the summer time was their best time to spend together. Unrestricted, except for Angela & Bella's nasty parents. No wonder Angie is addicted to her phone. She's trying to fill the void her parents left.. She'll be fun to explore later.

Salem, Bella, and Garnet would be off in their own little group huddle to discuss Salem's dreams minus that weird one with Bill out in the forest. That one's a secret.  
Meanwhile, Hunter and the other teens would be having a contest between Matthew and Hunter to see who could climb up the highest in the tallest oak trees. Naturally, Hunter won.

It was a good system. At sunset, they'd have a bonfire on a cliff campsite. David would play his acoustic guitar and everyone would hum or sing a song. Sometimes they'd incorporate makeshift instruments. Hunter has spoons, Onyx had two firm sticks he found and a patch of dry tree bark. And Bella had little glowsticks for visuals. It was fun. They have fun.

That night, they all had a big tent from Angela and Bella's parents. It was big enough for all of them to have a cot to themselves within the tent. Almost everyone was asleep, except for Salem, David, and Onyx. Salem had a problem she wanted to talk about, and she trusted David a lot. So she went to his cot and asked if he'd step outside with her a moment. He complied. Onyx watched, squinting as they went out. He was playing on his phone, or maybe he was pretending.

Once outside the tent and around the mostly-embers campfire, Salem told David what was on her mind.

"Look.. Can you keep a secret? Don't tell Hunter I told you this. I don't want him to know.. He can't know. Okay? He just can't. So you gotta keep this secret. You can keep a secret right?" She bumbled.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey.. Let's take it down a notch, Salem. Yes, I could keep a secret if I really needed to, but what is this about?" David replied & simultaneously inquired in one dialogue sequence.

"Okay, so.. There's this thing that Hunter and I found in the woods the other day. It's a stone statue of a creature that we think has a history here. But we can't move it to our house together, and I certainly can't do it myself. Could you maybe help?" Salem asked, giving David a hopeful little look with some sparkly anime eyes.

"A statue of stone? It might take more than just *me* to do it.. Who else are you willing to let in on this so they can help?" David replied & asked.

Salem thought for a moment, and sighed softly. "If I need to let anymore people in on it, I may as well just tell everyone."

David blinked. "And that's a.. bad thing?"

"Well it's certainly not *ideal*!" Salem replied in a huff. "But.. I don't know. I don't really like the idea of keeping a secret from Hunter, but this is something that I want to do myself. And I think.. maybe it's better if he doesn't find out."

David shook his head. "Not telling him now will pretty much guarantee he'll find out when you least want him to. You two do, like.. *everything* together."

"I know!! I know... I know. Look, I'll give it more thought. But I still want your help with this. Or at least to borrow your dad's construction equipment so I can lift the statue out of the ditch.. Or maybe a shovel to dig a huge slope into the ditch. Hmm..." Salem replied, stopping briefly to think about the best course of action for the ditch. "...Anyway it doesn't matter how. I just need your help, okay? But I still gotta think.."

David nodded along with her train of thought. She was always getting lost in her own ideas. Sometimes he wondered how her mind worked. Other times, he decided maybe it's better he doesn't know.

Anyway, dialogue.

"Alright, how about you and I go out into the woods tomorrow and you take me to this statue thing? Maybe it'd also help me if I saw exactly how big it was." The boy suggested, wearing his signature charming half-smile.

Salem couldn't help but stare at him a moment, anime eyes-ing again, before shaking her head to snap out of it. "Y-yes, that will work! Good idea, David!"

"*And,*" David continued, "I also want to bring Matthew."

Matthew... Well, at least it wasn't Onyx. Salem nodded. "Alright, that's fine. Matthew wouldn't hurt a fly.. And with him, maybe it'll be easier to get into the ditch. Good idea again, David."

"Thanks." David replied, adding a small laugh. "Now, let's get back in the tent before the nighttime cold freezes our butts off."

Salem made a perturbed expression for a moment, and followed David back to the tent. "Can that happen?" She asked.

As they got to the tent, David held open the tent flap for her to go in first, which she did. Such a gentleman. Ahem... Anyway, then David says "It might if we stay out here any longer. Good thing it isn't winter."

"Yeah.. Good thing." Salem replied, heading to her cot and setting up her usuals. Dream journal, pen, and a bottle of water for morning yuck mouth. And then, meticulously arranging her several blankets.

David watched her process.. He'd never noticed how particular she was. But then again, he'd never paid attention. She was a lot more.. mature? No.. He couldn't put it into words. Interesting, one supposes. Once she was settled down, David also laid down. He needed to catch some sleeps too.

And that whole time, Onyx was watching. If there was one thing he was good at, it was being invisible to everyone. He did not like what he saw between David and Salem. But would he be nasty about it? Maybe. Right now it seemed.. harmless. He and David were still close, so he always had that.

That night, Salem in particular had some weird dreams. Much more.. transparent dreams. Like much more vivid, and somewhat lucid. She was able to walk and move around, but not freely. It was like she was being weighed down by chains attached to heavy things. Very, very frustrating. An opportunity like this to explore the Weirdmageddon, and she was forced to stick in place. But she had a revelation in the form of a dream-state epiphany.  
What, haven't you ever had one of those?  
Anyway, the epiphany was.. the Bill statue would grant her the freedom to move in her dreams. She was fully lucid that night in the forest, so.. it makes sense. But was Salem's desire for answers enough to drive her straight to Bill?


End file.
